Told you so!
by MissMadeline4243
Summary: Japan comes up with an idea to raise money to stop world pollution. France wants Matt to sing, claming he is quite good. Matt, being modest, dosn't belive France, but soon all the Nations can agree on something- Canada has talent! Rated T just in case, first fanfic so sorry if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Canada, snow gently covered the ground as the sun shone brightly, a slight breeze every now and then. Light filtered Canada's bedroom, peeking it's way through the closed curtains waking up the sleeping Canadian.

"Mmmmnnnn" He mumbled to himself as his eyes opened slowly. The light shone brightly in his indigo - violet eyes. To the left of the bed, Kumajiro slept soundly. Canada was surprised that Kuma didn't wake him up first, demanding for breakfast, but didn't dare to wake him up now. Besides, he looked so adorable asleep. Canada looked to Kuma and smiled, then quietly got up and out of bed, rubbing his eyes. The bed creaked slightly, waking the bear.

"Who are you?" A soft mumble was heard from Kuma

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Kumajiki, I didn't mean to wake you up." The bear looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm Canada!" The Canadian replied. The bear still has a somewhat blank expression.

"You know! The guy who feeds you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm hungry, guy who feeds me" Kuma replied. Canada sighed.

"Alright, alright. Want some pancakes, Kumachanga?" Kuma nodded as a reply and jumped off the bed, heading down to the kitchen. Matthew combed his fingers through his long, blond hair and sighed, then followed Kuma to the kitchen.

Matthew hummed a song that he recently heard (it got stuck in his head) quietly to himself as he poured the pancake batter from the bowl and onto the sizzling pan in large, round circles. The smell of pancakes filled the air. It was 8:00 am, the meeting didn't start until about another hour and a half, and since the meeting was being held in Canada (of course), Matthew had another half hour to get ready. It would take about 45 minutes to get to the meeting, but he liked to get there early. He didn't know why, he just did.

Minutes later the pancakes were done, so Matthew flipped them onto two large plates, dividing them equally between him and Kumajiro. He took out some milk and some maple syrup from the fridge and placed everything on the counter. He went back and got a glass then sat at the table and poured himself some milk. Matthew, being Matthew of course, drenched his pancakes with maple syrup, then offered some to Kuma. Kuma nodded a "yes" as Matt proceeded pouring maple syrup onto Kuma's pancakes. Breakfast was very quiet, but that was how most meals were for Matt. He didn't often have visitors, whereas most people either forgot him, couldn't see him, or just mistook him for Alfred. Once breakfast was finished, Matt put the plates in the sink as Kuma licked the maple syrup off his paws. Matt looked to Kuma and smiled, then proceeded back to his room to change. He put on an average work suite, then pulled on his large beige coat. It was supposed to get colder today. Matt packed up some papers, writing utensils and his phone (along with a pair of headphones) in his brief case, then went back downstairs to grab his keys and headed off. Before he left, he put out some food for Kuma in case he took longer at the meeting than expected (even though Kuma knew how to get food himself). He didn't want to drag Kuma along for another long, boring meeting. Canada said goodbye to Kuma, only to be replied with a soft "Who?" Then entered his car to finally drive to the meeting.

When Matt entered through the meeting doors, he noticed that England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, China, America and a few other nations were already there. France and England were or course, arguing over something ridiculous, Italy was talking to Germany, something about pasta? America was laughing at something France said, probably about England, China was talking to Taiwan and Japan was in his own thoughts, looking pretty happy too. As always, no one noticed Matt walk in. Matt sat down next to France's seat and got comfortable, the meeting was probably going to last a few hours. He looked out the window, snow started to lightly drift to the ground. 'It's so beautiful...' he thought. He was soon snapped out of this thoughts by England's yelling. He turned his attention to Arthur and Francis' (rather loud) conversation.

"Mais mon chéri!~" (1)

"You bloody frog, get away from me!" France leaned in closer to England's face, mainly just to piss him off. America just stood besides them, laughing quite obnoxiously.

"But 'ow can you resist ce face, mon petit chaton?" (2) France and England's face's were nearly touching now, that is until Arthur shoved Francis away from him, then started to yell again. More and more Nations entered through the doors, and so the yelling was soon stopped by Germany.

"We shall now begi-" Germany was quickly cut off by Alfred and his 'Hero' talk.

"I have this total kick-ass plan to stop world pollution!" America started, but was soon cut off by Germany

"America please wait your- " Germany was ONCE AGAIN cut off by America's nonsense. It didn't take long for the meeting to spiral into utter chaos. America kept trying to get his point across about building a giant robot to pick up all the trash around the world, England and France were fighting yet again, probably continuing there little argument earlier, Belarus started to chase Russia, and most Nations were talking and disagreeing amongst themselves. Nobody talked to Canada, no one even knew he was there. Matt sighed and took out his phone and earbuds, then turned on some song at random. He just wasn't really in the mood for things to be chaotic. He just wished that for once they could just get through a meeting normally to make it go quicker, he didn't really like the meetings where as he was almost always ignored and forgotten. Canada looked up for a moment and noticed Kiku talking to Germany about something, maybe about what he was thinking earlier, he still seemed pretty happy. Germany nodded in a agreement, then took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled as loud as he could. Everyone in the room quieted and looked towards Germany, who looked to Japan as Japan nodded and started to speak.  
**_**  
Hope you enjoyed first chapter! I'm a total noob at this, it's my first fanfic so yeah sorry that this chapter was kinda sorta totally boring.

(1) But my love!~

(2) But how can you resist this face, my little kitten?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I was thinking that we could raise some money to help stop world pollution by having a performance, a talent from each Nation. Each Nation must preform, whether it is singing, dancing or so on. Nations could do a talent together, or do one by themselves, and if you really wanted to, you could show off multiple talents." Many Nations looked up, some seemed rather excited about the idea. No one seemed to argue about it.

"Ve!~ That sounds like fun, Japan!" Italy said with a smile.

"Dude! I could totally show of my skill on guitar!"

"Maybe I'll compose a new piece for the piano."

"My awesome-ness will be no match for the crowd! Kesesesesese!"

The many Nations started talking to themselves one again, debating on what they should do. Many thought about a singing act, some were already planning duets. Matthew, on the other hand, was starting to be thankful for the fact that he was invisible. He had a rather bad case of stage fright, but no one really knew, not that it mattered.

"Yo Artie! What are you doing for the show?" Matt overheard Alfred, Arthur and Francis talking about there ideas towards each other.

"Hm... Well I'm not entirely sure Alfred, you?"

"Dude, I'm total gunna play the guitar. Didn't you hear me before?"

"Like you can play the guitar, you git! And it's pronounced 'Going to', not 'Gunna', learn proper English!" Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's comments and smiled. He had a 'devious' plan.

"Hey! It's never too late to learn! Besides, I bet I can do better than you!"

"WHAT?! BETTER THAN ME? YOU GIT!"

"Hahahah, dude it's hilarious to watch you freak out! But yeah, I'd probably be better than you, Artie." Alfred stated as if it were fact.

"Well then, I challenge you to a contest, the crowd can decide who is better!" Alfred smirked at those words.

"Sure thing Artie! So I guess that means you'll be playin', Sweet!" Arthur just realized what he'd done. Alfred, knowing Arthur would deny playing in the show, tricked him into a contest. Alfred already knew Arthur was REALLY good at playing guitar, and that he probably didn't have a chance. Oh well, it was going to be hilarious to see Arthur in a punk costume. Besides, he did know a BIT of guitar, so he won't utterly humiliate himself.

"You- YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur exclaimed. Too late to go back now. Alfred just laughed, but then turned to France.

"France, what are you doing for the show?" Alfred asked.

"Hm... I am not sure, l'Amerique..." France replied.

"Well if you're not sure then why don't you think about the things that you're good at. Of course, I wouldn't know, mainly because I don't care." Arthur told France.

"P-pàpa... You're pretty good at dancing..." Matthew piped up. France, Arthur and Alfred turned to him somewhat surprised, they didn't realize he was there until now.

"Vraiment, mon chère? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Vous allez chanter?" (1) France asked, somewhat excited.

"You Frog! Speak English, we can't understand you."

"I only asked 'im if 'e was planning on singing for 'ze show. 'E is very good, you know!" France turned to look to Arthur then back to Matt. Arthur and Alfred once again looked to Matt with surprise.

"U-um..." Matt didn't really think he was going to do anything, everyone was probably going to forget about him so he didn't even bother to think about any possibilities.

"You can sing, Mattie?" Al asked.

"W-well..."

"Mais oui! I've 'eard 'im before! Ill a un voix si belle!" (2) France exclaimed

"Oh really now? Well I'd like to hear for myself" Arthur said curiously. The three Nations were now looking at Matt expectantly, as Matt just stuttered.

"EVERYONE!" Germany's voiced boomed over all others, as the four Nations turned there attention to the front.

"It seems that everyone agrees on Japan's idea, anyone against it, speak now." The room was silent.

"Then it's settled" Germany looked to Japan.

"Were will we be performing?"

"Does Japan work? I could try to book a stadium." Japan looked back to Germany, Germany just nodded his head.

"Okay everyone, meeting dismissed." As Germany dismissed the meeting, all the Nations walked out talking about how excited they were or about the things they wanted to do. Since the meeting was held in Canada (As stated earlier), France America and England were staying at Matt's place for the week. France had gotten a ride with England, and Alfred was gonna go with Matt (Alfred walked down so he didn't have a car with him, he rented a hotel room for yesterday night). Matt started the car, as Alfred started to talk.

"So, you can sing?" Alfred asked.

"W-well, I-I'm not very good-" Matt was cut off

"That's not what France said."

"W-well..."

"Comon, I'm sure you're not THAT bad. I wouldn't worry about sucking. Besides, were bro's, SOME of my talent had to have rubbed off onto you" Alfred joked. Matt just sighed, but a small smirked crept his face at Alfred's joke. The ride home felt awfully short to Matt. France and England were right behind them. As they each exited both cars, Matt felt around his pocket for his keys.

"Dude! Hurry up I'm freezing!" America exclaimed.

"Aw, comon Al, it's not that cold out!" Matt finally fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, the warmth welcoming the Nations.

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate or some tea?" Matt asked politely. It was rude not to offer.

"Some tea would be nice, thanks." Arthur replied

"I'll have a hot chocolate" Alfred said. Matt turned to France.

"Did you want anything, pàpa?"

"Non, Merci" Matt left for the kitchen. Alfred looked around Matt's cozy living room. Matt soon came back.

"The kettles on the stove, I'm just waiting for it to boil, Eh."

"Dude! I haven't visited in so long! I nearly forgot how nice it was here." Arthur and Francis nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Well Merci." Matt said kindly.

"Allôrs,"(3) Everyone turned to face France.

"Hm?" The three Nations asked at once.

"What do you plan on singing for 'ze talent show, Cherì?"

"U-um... Well, I don't really plan on doing anything for the talent show..." Matt mumbled, barely over a whisper.

"Mattie, Japan said that each Nation HAS to preform a talent." Alfred said

"For once, he has a point." Arthur added.

"HEY!" Arthur and Alfred started to bicker as France walked up to Matt.

"Mathieu, you 'ave to preform! You 'ave a real gift in singing!"

"Well... what if I did something like a skating performance, Eh?"

"Non,non,non. Tu devrais chantes! Comme j'ai dit, tu est si belle un chanteur!"(4) As the kettle started to boil, the two Nations fighting had stopped and Matt left Francis to make the tea and hot chocolate. France just sighed, it was going to take some convincing to get Matt to say yes.

**Okayyy done :D Sorry it took awhile, I'm lazy as hell. Plus, sorry if it looks kinda messy, I have to upload on ipad so it's a little more difficult :(**

**1- Really, my dear? And what are you going to do, you going to sing?**

**2- Mmmhm! I've heard him before, he has such a beautiful voice!**

**3- So,**

**4- No, no, no. You have to sing! Like I said, you have such a beautiful voice!**

**I'm making this fanfic off this song I heard, so I'll give you a link! It's sooooo good!**

** /a2E3Ei6P5jI  
**

**There may be other songs from this channel as well that I will put in this fanfic yay!~ :3**


	3. Author's notes!

**Okay so the link won't fully paste :( Buuuuut, heres the channel Info-**  
**The channel name is C Wong. It has a pic of Matt as it's profile pic. The song is "Hoshi no Uta" and it's fucking awesome :3 so if you rlly wnt to check it out, go right ahead :3 I like allot of the songs on the channel as well , so check them out too, if you want!**


	4. I FORGOT SOMETHING! (No, not Canada XD)

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNER SO YEAH SORRY I FORGOT!

Also, I don't own the song either! (If you chose to check out the song after :3)


	5. Chapter 3

Matt returned from the kitchen, two mugs of hot chocolate for him and Al, and a cup of tea for Arthur. He handed Alfred a mug of the hot chocolate, and gave Arthur a cup of tea. Kuma then entered the house through the very large cat door that was located in the front door (he left while Matt was at the meeting to go explore.) and sat on a chair.

"So, are you planning on singing, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"Ummm I-I don't think so..." Matt trailed off

"Well can we at least hear you lad? That stupid Frog got me curious." Matt knew that they didn't plan on forgetting (of all times to remember, they had to now, of course.) unless...

"Why don't you practice you're guitar contest?" Matt tried to avoid the previous question.

"Matt, that's a great idea!" Alfred looked to Arthur with a wide grin.

"We can't Alfred. We don't have the instruments!" Now Arthur was trying to avoid playing.

"A-Actually, I have a few guitars." The Nations looked to Matt, surprised (Again. Jeez Matt ur esplodin' thier brains 2day bro!).

"You play guitar Mattie?" Alfred didn't take Matt as a musical type. But where as Matt is almost always alone, there is MUCH Matt can do that no one knows about, after all he does have allot of spare time to practice. Matt just nodded in reply, then ran upstairs into a random room. Alfred looked to France.

"Did you know this?"

"Non..." Now France was surprised.

"I wonder if theres anything else..." Alfred trailed off as Matt came back downstairs, an acoustic guitar in one hand, and a rock guitar (I forgot the name my brain is derping out gaaaaah!) in the other. He handed the acoustic guitar to Alfred and the other to Arthur.

"Dude, nice guitar!" Alfred started playing a tune.

"Hm." Arthur seemed pretty impressed by such a good quality guitar, normally people only bought such guitars when they play often, probably a cheeper one if they were just beginning.

"Comon Iggy! Try playin' somethin'"

"Its ARTHUR, not Iggy, you twat!" Arthur replied. Alfred, Francis and Matt just looked at him and waited. Arthur sighed, a little nervous.

"I uh... Oh! I need speakers to properly play, and I highly doubt that Mat-"

"Okay, one second Arthur, I'll be right back." Matthew once again ran upstairs and opened the same door. He soon called out (which sounded more like a person talking)

"I can't carry them down, they need to stay up here! You come up." The Nations just barely heard him. Alfred didn't hesitate to go up, the other two following. Kuma followed the three up the stairs into the room. Once the four entered the room, they were greeted by a few musical instruments, such as an accordion, a fiddle, a piano, a drum kit and speakers.

"Dude!"

"Wow..."

"Mon Dieu!" (1)

"What?" Matthew was confused. It was a little music room for himself, he went there whenever he got kinda bored. The room was painted a beautiful yellow, a window covering most of the opposite side of the door, the window covered by white curtains. There were a few chairs within the room, and Kuma went to lie down on the first one he saw.

"Mattie this place is so cool!"

"I just go here when I get bored..." Arthur walked up to the piano as Al and France were talking to Matt about the music room. He noticed a few music sheets, but one in particular caught his eye. The music notes were written down, but under it was Japanese writing.

"Matthew?" Matt turned to Arthur.

"Hm? What is it?" Matt asked. Arthur held up the sheet for the three other Nations too see. Matt looked at it wide eye for a moment, realizing what it was then quickly took it from Arthur.

"T-That's nothing!" Alfred quickly snatched it from Matt.

"Hm? It looks like a song, but it's written in... Japanese? What?" France, Al and Arthur all looked to Matt confused. Matt's face went a little red of embarrassment.

"I-It's a song, but it's in Japanese..." He didn't want to tell them that he actually wrote the song (out of pure boredom), he felt embarrassed about it. He wasn't sure why, he just did.

"You can read Japanese?" France asked curiously.

"Well... You see, last time I went to visit Alfred, he was reading a manga book and convinced me to read one. They were quite interesting, but... They just seemed better in Japanese? I don't know, after I just decided to learn the language... It was kinda fun to learn something new."

"No way Mattie, they are WAY better in English!" Alfred stated.

"Hm. Can you play it?" France asked, still quite curious.

"Um... well..."

"Comon' Mattie!" Alfred said, dragging Matt to the piano and setting the music sheets down for Matt to read. Matt fumbled, trying to put his fingers on the correct keys. He started to play, but he kept missing the notes.

"Oops! Um... Sorry! Um... Uhhh" Matt was starting to get embarrassed. He knew how to play the song, he had done it before. Just without anyone around. Kuma, disliking the noise, left the room and went back downstairs to sleep.

"Maybe Matthew just doesn't know how to play this song" Arthur said. He could see how nervous Matt was getting. Matt soon stopped by those words and let out a very small sigh of relief.

"Guess not" Alfred replied.

TIME SKIP (Because I got lazy and nothing interesting woulda happened anyway :3)

It was later on in the evening (about 7:00). France was in the kitchen making dinner (he had insisted on cooking, that and he IS probably the best cook out of the four Nations), Alfred and Arthur were inside watching TV, and Matt was outside, chopping up some fire wood for later on tonight. Kuma was with Arthur and Al. They were bored out of there minds.

"Igggggggggyyyyyyy! I'm boooooooored!" Alfred whined.

"Yes, I know. But complaining won't do anything. And stop calling me Iggy!" Alfred just complained more. Soon after Alfred's whining, France had left the kitchen and into the living room where Al and Arthur were seated.

"Matthieu is out of ingredients, I am going to 'ze store to get some more. Tell Ma-"  
France was cut off by Al and Arthur jumping off the couch.

"Dude, I wana come along. It's so boring with Matt outside chopping wood." Arthur silently nodded in agreement.

"Okay 'zen. Leave a note in case Matthieu comes inside while were gone?" France asked. Al nodded and left for a pen and some paper. He soon returned and wrote a quick note to Matt, placing on the nearest table, then left.

Some time passed until Matt came back inside. Snow lightly covered his head and his shoulders. He brushed the snow off. He was greeted with a "Who are you?" from Kuma, but then noticed that Kuma was the only one here.

"Alfred?" Matt called out (although it wasn't very loud).

"Francis? Arthur?" He looked around. No one was to be seen. Something then caught Matts eye; a note. The note read:

"Yo Matt, had to run out to the store. France said something about missing some ingredients? I dunno. Anyway be home soon!

Arthur, Francis and the Hero (Me!)!"

Matt read the note, then crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He walked to the kitchen, a delicious sent filled the air. Matt moaned at the smell, it smelled so delicious yet he wasn't allowed any, YET (this sounds kinda dirty I know. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO!). Matt left the kitchen. If he had stayed any longer he would of have taken it all for himself. Matt took a seat on the couch and waited for about 10 minutes. Then he got bored and thought of what to do.

'Can I still play the song?' He thought to himself. After the "performance" he had today, he wasn't too sure anymore. So he got up and walked upstairs to his music room. Kuma followed. He sat at the piano bench and looked at the music sheet. It was still there from earlier today. He placed his fingers at the correct keys, without hesitation (unlike last time) and started to play. This time it sounded rather beautiful, and he also started to sing along. Kuma already knew how good Matt was, so he was happy to hear his master play they way he normally does. Little did Matt know, that while he had started playing, the other three Nations had returned.

"Matt were h-" Alfred entered through the front door. He was cut off by the wonderful sound of Matt singing and playing the piano.

"What is i-"

"Shhh!" Alfred cut Arthur off as France came in with a bag full of groceries.

"I-is that-?" Arthur looked to France. France could recognize his son's voice anytime. France smirked, then nodded to Arthur. France put the bag if groceries down on the nearest table, then the three nations headed upstairs. The door to the music room was slightly opened.  
(Imagine that Matt is singing in Japanese pls :3)

_"From the direction of a certain planet  
a comet passes overhead  
Like a child that likes to play pranks  
it softly strokes my back_

_I want to go to you, I can't go to you  
because just staring isn't enough  
It's as if you know of neither conflict nor lies  
I want to meet you"_

Alfred and Arthur just stood in shock, as France mouthed the words 'I told you so!'

_"Magnificent like a jewel,  
The gods have dropped you into the universe  
The things that we had desired for  
is on that planet, right?"_

Alfred started to lean onto the door, causing it to creak. Al nearly fell face first onto the floor, but held his balance.

Matt quickly spun around, his eyes meeting those of Arthur, Francis and Alfred. Matt's face went bright red.

"I.. uh..."

"Mattie, France wasn't kidding! You are really, really good!" Alfred said.

"Yes, indeed!" Arthur added.

"You see mon cheri! Tu est si bon un chanter!" (2)

Matt didn't know how to reply.

**_**

YAY! Finally made another chapter :D sorry it took so long.. I am very lazy sometimes XD I'll try the link again, hope it works!

/a2E3Ei6P5jI

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter :3 Also, sorry for such a sad excuse of why Matt knows about Japanese. Oh well!**

**(1) My God!**

(2) You are such a great singer


	6. IMPORTANT :3

**Okay, I've decided: I plan to hopefully finish "The 10 sides of Canada" First, or at least get halfway through. That or maybe even this week, I shall edit and re-upload the chapters with more detail and shit, then make more chapters for this fanfic, mainly because this is my first, and I should't leave anything undone! Soooo, Hopefully the new chapter will be out soon, and no this will not be discontinued! Sorry if this update got ur hopes up, but I'll try to be done with this soon! Until then!**


End file.
